


i'm your dom... WAIT NO

by honey_you_should



Series: imagine your OTP [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, IYOTP, Imagine your OTP, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oneshot, Short, but not actually kinkshaming, i think, slight poking fun at the daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_you_should/pseuds/honey_you_should
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a thing i saw on tumblr: iyotp are in a car and person A is complaining about their parents. Person B decides to be their mom and dad (meaning well) but says it wrong</p><p>or the one where Levi accidentally calls himself Eren's dom and Eren thinks it's hilarious</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm your dom... WAIT NO

**Author's Note:**

> it's a tumblr thing that i filled out while waiting to meet up with someone. i didn't intend to kinkshame, i hope no one finds it problematic
> 
> also i don't own these guys btw. didn't think it needed to be said, but still

"...and can you believe it? They still expect me to live with them for another year!" Eren furiously crossed his arms and slumped into the car seat. He was quiet for exactly two seconds before he lurched forward and faced Levi, waving his arms wildly as he shouted at his boyfriend about how his parents were mistreating him. Again.

Honestly, it had been all that Eren had talked about for these past few weeks and Levi was feeling fed up - not of Eren, dear Lord no. Of his parents, his asshole-ish parents. As Eren launched into more noisy complaints, Levi felt his temper explode.

"Eren," he said in his quietly threatening voice. Eren closed his mouth immediately and looked at Levi with big eyes. "I'm gonna be your dad now. And your mom..." Levi trailed off, thinking. "Your - dom. Ye-shit no!" Eren burst out laughing.

Levi looked as flustered as it seemed it was possible for him to be as he tried to explain that that wasn't what he meant, but Eren was too busy laughing to listen.

So Levi fumed quietly, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. He hoped to explain himself when Eren shut up, but unfortunately Eren never shut up; the moment he had stopped laughing, he turned to Levi and said faux-coyly, "daddy" and Levi had never stopped a car more curtly, swerving into the first hard shoulder he could.

He then gave Eren a long and threatening lecture on why he should never again call him that again, throughout which Eren laughed harder than he had in a long time.


End file.
